Our Little Moonlight Night
by Wataru
Summary: While on the way to the final portion of the Chunin Exam, Sasuke notices Kakashi walking down an alley.So he follows him and discovers something shocking.


Wataru: Hey, people! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, or I might have to sick my two cousins on you, Ayumu and Sakura. Know them? I thought you would. Fortunatly... Or unfortunatly (If you LIKE them, that is.) I act nothing like them.. Sakura isn't as bad of course.. Actually.. Yes, yes she is. 

Rei: Um.. Are you just going to talk to yourself all day, or are you actually going to WRITE something?

Wataru: ...Shut up.

Rei: Yes, ma'am.. I mean SIR!

Wataru: .../growls/

Yuta: IIIIIIIIIIIIII am Yuta! I am so sexy! When I stand on a pole!

Rei: O.o

Wataru: ...Ignore him. If any of you don't know.. Well, don't know and care.. That was Yuta Kirishima from Ultra maniac.. Do not, I repeat, Do NOT, go to the Ultra Maniac section on if you are Yaoi or shonen ai fan, pure hetero over there, peoples.. I'd ran away.. Far away.

Rei/is watching Yuta's dancing/ o.O

Wataru: ...Uh.. I would ask, but I really don't want to know, anyways.. Max.

Max: Meh? .

Wataru: Um.. Yeah. Well, do the disclaimer and warning. Rei is scared out of this mind and can no longer speak.

Max: ...But we're typing..

Wataru: Shut up, Max, and do your damn job. What do I pay you for anyways?

Max: But you don't pay me..

Wataru: This conferstation is over!

Max: But-

Wataru: OVER! Do the freakin' disclaimer and warning!

Max: ..Someone's PMS-ing today!

Wataru: Max..

Max: Okay, okay! I'm doing it, I'm doing it! Max: I would like to let everyone know that Wataru does not own Naruto or any of the characters that are in the show. Also this is a shonen ai and I suggest that anyone who doesn't like shonen ai shouldn't read this and this fan fiction also contains foul language and possible suggestive themes. I hope you enjoy it. Wataru: Some warning and disclamer that was well I guess you can't expect much from someone with the face of a bunny.(sigh) Max: Hey! I did the best I could besides this my first time doing this. Wataru: I guess your right and Rei wasn't much help seeing that he is still in a daze. Rei:O.o Max: What's wierd is that Yuta stopped singing about an hour ago. Wataru: Maybe he will wake up after the fanfic is over.Also I'd liked to point out that this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.So enjoy.

**_ Our Little Moonlight Night_**

Our story begins with Sasuke walking down the street./Sasuke's thought: Man I'm tired I shouldn't have stayed up all night training./ Just as Sasuke was about to turn the corner he noticed Kakashi walking toward him reading Make Out Paradise (Of course) and all Sasuke could think about was weather or not he should say something or just keep on walking and hope that Kakashi would notice. But before he could do anything Kakashi looks up from his book and walks right up to Sasuke./Kakashi: Well if it isn't Sasuke, are you on there way to the arena for the final portion of the Chunin Exam/Sasuke: Yeah, aren't you going to the arena/Kakashi: Of course I am but there is something I got to do first, so I'll be a little late./Sasuke: Alright but I hope you will be there to see me fight./Kakashi: Don't worry I'll be there, I'll always be there for you. Sasuke blushes and gives Kakashi a small smile, then him and Kakashi both walk in there seperate directions. Sasuke stops and turns to watch as Kakashi turns the corner. All Sasuke could think about is whether or not he should follow him or just to mind his own business and head to the arena. But Sasuke could not contain his curiosity so he walking in Kakashi's direction. For about ten mintues Sasuke carefully followed Kakashi, watching his every move trying to make sure Kakashi wouldn't notice him. Seeing how Kakashi is a very smart and can usually tell if someone is stalking him, this was actually very difficult for Sasuke.

Sasuke's thought:What the hell is going on all he seems to be doing is just walking around? Then Kakashi stopped. Sasuke's thought:Uh-oh does he know that I'm here?/Kakashi: Hey, I'm here. So what do you want anyway, I have an exam to go watch./Mysterious Voice: Now, now there is no need for you to get impatient. Now you know why I called you here./Kakashi: If it has anything to do with Sasuke, then you can forget it I will never give Sasuke to you!/Mysterious Voice: Don't be so selfish you can't keep Sasuke all to yourself, you need to share.(he walks out of the shadows of a dark corner.)Be sides your not the only one who loves him./Sasuke's thought: Orochimaru, wha-what is going on here?/Kakashi: You can't fool me I know you don't love him, you just want him because of his power. Your the selfish one./Orochimaru: That may be true, but I have a question for you. Do you really love him?/Kakashi: Of course I love him, I love him more than anything in the world and I would do anything to keep him safe and to make sure he is always by my side. Sasuke blushes./Orochimaru: Intersesting, but one thing is still bothering me./Kakashi: Really and what is that?/Orochimaru: Why do you love Sasuke? You have to have a reason to love someone. Don't you or am I just out of date with everything?/Kakashi:...Well I... I uh./Orochimaru: I'm waiting./Kakashi: I don't need a specfic reason to love Sasuke, and if you happen to think otherwise, then you really don't know me or Sasuke./Orochimaru:(laughs evilly) You can't fool me, admit it the only reason you love him is because of the power of the Uchiha blood that flows within him. So in away you're kind of like me. Sasuke, who was still watch and listening to their conversation, felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew that Orochimaru was lying, but that for some reason didn't keep Sasuke from wondering if Kakashi loved for who he is, not for what he is./Kakashi: SHUT UP! I am nothing like you and how dare you say something like that!/Orochimaru: Well forgive me for saying the truth, but no matter what you do you can never avoid it, and sooner or later Sasuke is going to find out. If that happens what are you going to do?

Sasuke started to feel very uncomfortable listening to them, so he tried to seek away quitely, but his foot hit an empty soda can. Wondering who was behind him, Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke, who was probly scared out of his mind, not knowing what might happen to him./Kakashi: Sasuke did you here everything?/Sasuke:.../Kakashi: Sasuke, everything he said about me is a lie. Sasuke. He took a step toward Sasuke, but Sasuke took off runing down the alley./Kakashi:SASUKE!. To be continued...


End file.
